borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Patch 1.3.0
2 quick questions on the patch: *Invalid weapons or items can no longer be loaded into the game What does this mean? Will this stop modders from using the crazy guns (i.e. 10k damage pistols) or will this stop all modified weapons (i.e. draco machine gun because the name won't drop correctly)? Or will it be some middle ground, where it will not check everything, but will only allow pistol parts in pistols, etc ...? anyone know? *Brick’s Centurion class mods now regenerate health correctly With this update (and health regen up to 5x better than Titan), what is the benefit to the Titan mod? Schreierj 18:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) For the invalid weapons/items, I'm tempted to think it'll be for all weapons/items, what I assume this is, when you enter the patched game (and you have modded items/weaponry, they won't load, similarly to when modding, some items didn't come into the game for odd reasons. No idea if this'll affect the Draco and any other named weapons that weren't included. Just make a backup of the save file you have the most modded weaponry on and if you can, make a copy of Borderlands (I think this may be against the EULA though) before patching. I'm assuming they can't have just "pistol parts in pistols" as there are three types of weapons that have parts from their sister-archetype. Sniper Rifles/SemiAuto Snipers, Machine/Repeater Pistols and Combat/Support Rifles, chances are that there would be some sort of limits (like not having a shotgun part on a sniper rifle.) There are a few basic categories of modding weapons that I've experienced. 1: Parts from other types (eg, Desert Bulldog Magazine on a Sniper Rifle) 2: Multiple parts of the same type (eg, more than Whiting's Elephant Gun sight on the same weapon. For items, such as Class Mods, either double-rightside for a larger boost of the non-skill bonuses or double-leftside for a larger boost of the skill bonuses) 3: Boosting up whatever given part and/or quality. (eg, changing the Magazine from #2 to #3 for any given weapon, but keeping the parts practically the same type.) 4: Creating items that will modify loot/team health or shields/inventory ammo packs or items of similar effect. And there's also the modding of those 3 types in combination. What I think will happen is nullification of the first two at most, chances are the 4th will be nuked as well. As for your second query, when I had a Centurion COM modded onto my Hunter, and i'm still unsure to now, but only once has it started healing (also tried with my Berserker, but team wasn't damaged enough.) Main problem was the healing factor wasn't working. For other COMs, I wonder if the Tactician is still stuck with the crappy +2 health/shield regen. Raven6666 04:51, February 24, 2010 (UTC) "Chests in New Haven have been adjusted to contain more appropriate loot" -> there are no red chests in new Haven anymore ---> Unfortunately it's true :( Prem-aka-Prince 08:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I loaded up Borderlands on my 360 this morning and let it update, then when I entered the game my modded weapons were gone just like I thought they would be. However, several of my unmodded, powerful weapons have been deleted too. I lost a Bloody Chimera with 1084 base damage with a x4 multiplier and another Chimera I never used. I also lost an awesome Volcano Sniper with over 1000 damage. The same thing happened to my uncle and several of my friends. Why did they delete in-game weapons? WTF My sirens perfect Plaguebearer, Mercenary (with SMG regen) and Defender cmods i have farmed out for so long have dissapeared. FGSFDS. Well At least no more hackers and stupid items now. PS3 Characters Some PS3 players (myslef included) will have to start from scratch due to a specific issue with the 1.3.0 In the 1.3.0 Borderlands Patch GearBox has :"Added support for allowing multiple user login on PS3, so that friends can play on another player's system in splitscreen." Prior to the patch users simply loaded their saved characters onto another players account and they played splitscreen. This also gave them the ability to play other players charaters at their home. The trouble is, some players began their characters from other users accounts or simple copied another players character and used it ont their account as their main character. In my case I have a lvl 43 hunter that I started from a freinds account during a coop game. and now I can't use it any more and will have to start from scratch. The feature was made to link trophies to user accounts while playing in splitscreen, and has resulted in disableing players using pre-existing characters created on other users account, a feature which Gearbox had to problems with prior to the patch. Steam Patch Gives Specifics? I copy/pasted from the Steam Update News - does this seem correct/has anyone seen this in other places? Updates to Borderlands have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Borderlands 1.30 *Invalid weapons and items are removed from saved games on load. *Fixed multiple DLC notification dialogs not closing correctly. *Added a notification if the player tries to continue a game saved in a dlc they no longer have installed. *Fixed scrolling of menu options when scrolling down a server list that is longer than what fits on the screen. *When the host is playing a DLC map, display the name of the DLC being played in the server browser instead of the plot mission. *Added icons in the server browser to indicate which of the DLCs the server has installed. *Fixed multiple copies of DLC mission showing up in a player's mission list. *Fixed incorrect icons in the ammo vendor. *Opening the bank no longer prevents other players from moving. *Fixed "Careful, he bites" achievement not unlocking when playing in French. *Fixed Alt+F4 closing the game whether it has focus or not. *Fixed crash caused by being zoomed in when the final boss is killed. *Balance Tuning: **Reduced the effectiveness of the Daze status effect **Reduce the duration down to 6 seconds (down from 12 seconds) **Change the FootSpeed scaler to -1 (currently -3) **Change the WeaponProjectileSpeedMultiplier scaler to -2 (currently -10) **Increased shock base damage from 10 to 13. **Tweaked the repeater pistol: **InstantHitDamge from 0.9 to 1.0 **NormalizedInstandHitDamage from 0.9 to 1.0 **PerShotAccuracyImpluse from 3.0 to 2.4 **Increased the Sniper Rifle's PlayerCriticalHitBonus from 1.5 to 2.0. **Increased Semi Auto Sniper Rifle's PlayerCriticalHitBonus to 1.5 from 1.8 **Fixed a bug in how Roland's tactician mod displayed bonus values. **Changed the chests in New Haven to have more reasonable loot to reduce farming. **Fixed rare loot showing up as white instead of the appropriate color. **Fixed health regeneration in Brick's Centurion class mod. **Fixed rocket regeneration in Brick's Bombardier class mod. **Fixed shield regeneration in Roland's tactician class mod. **Fixed damage increase in Roland's Rifleman class mod so that it applies to all machine guns and not just combat rifles. *Added support for DLC3. LucidSurreality 22:20, March 13, 2010 (UTC)